Decisions
by TheMysticMoon
Summary: SPOILERS! Lisanna is back, and Lucy has a lot of decisions to make. OOCness, 1st story please comment!
1. New Friend

Lisanna. It was a name everyone in the guild knew. Even me, who had never even met her before. They were happy. I guess that was good, it's just... Where would I fit in after this? I don't think I_ would_ fit in. And it bothered me, a lot. If she was here, I would just be in the way. Even before this, sometimes I felt like I was a bit of a replacement for her. Of course, I was nothing like her, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, Natsu thought of me like that. Someone to take the place of her, for a temporary amount of time, until he fully accepted her death.

So now, here I was, being roughly shoved aside by everyone in the guild. I know that I shouldn't be hurt by this, but I am. How should I take this? Should I accept it, and go on like I normally would? Scratch that, how would she being here be normal? I could yell at everyone, but I doubt that they would here me. I could sit here, on the ground and wait for:  
A) Someone to help me, or  
B) someone to step on me.

I had a feeling that if I chose to wait here on the ground then the chance of someone helping me up was very low. So I had to go with option C. This was to go to the mission board grab the first easy one I saw and get out. It was essentially killing two birds with one stone, my rent was going to be due soon anyway. So, I got up, and walked over, having a bad feeling that there wasn't going to be anything easy. I sighed, I'd been right. The easiest one there was taking care of some sort of monster in the east. The pay was good, and the monster didn't seem like it would be very troublesome, it was only attacking farm animals.

I would feel bad going without telling anyone. I looked over at my comrades, all trying to ask Lisanna questions, and giving her hugs. No one was paying attention to anything or anyone else. Listening to her story. As I looked at there faces I realized that someone _was_ missing. I looked around questioningly, when it dawned on me. Of course, he wasn't here! He had never met her either!

I grinned as I looked around toward the bar. There he was! "Hey," I said, walking over, "Umm... I was wondering if you'd like to go on this mission with me. I know it might not be the best time, but I don't have any money and my rents due soon so... Will you?"

He sat there for a couple of seconds staring at me like I was insane, before he slowly held his hand out for the mission form. He read over it quickly, quicker then I thought he was capable of, actually I was surprised he read it at all. When he was done, he handed the form back and studied my face for a second, whatever he found there must have satisfied him, though I'm not sure what he what he saw on my face, because with a grunt he got up and walked around the bar and poured two glasses full of water and said, " Sure. To our first mission together."

I grinned, a huge grin that could have put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "To our first mission together." I replied in a calm, smooth voice that totally defied the grin on my face. I momentarily wondered why he had agreed to come, then dismissed the thought just happy that he had. I don't think I would be okay with having to go by myself.

"So do you want to leave tomorrow morning?" He asked, trying to sound casual. I nodded my head, still gulping down what was in my glass before I got up. I was just turning around when he cleared his throat. I turned my head questioningly, when he asked, "So... Umm, when did you want to meet?"

"Around, ten should be fine. It's only a two or three days walk so we don't have to leave early." I answered after thinking it over. He nodded his head, seemingly accepting my logic. I frowned, unsure if he was really okay or not.

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean, you aren't really acting like yourself." I asked, unsure if I was overstepping my boundaries.

He looked at me, momentarily surprised, before he answered, "I'm just a little, out of sorts I guess. I mean, I don't know her either, Lisanna I mean, so I'm just not acting like myself. I was going to go on a mission soon anyway so I figured going with you be better than going by myself. Even if you do get in my way." He said, grinning at me wolfishly. I giggled, and turned to leave through the back door, seeing as the front door was effectively being blocked. When I reached it I decided that I should at least thank him.

"Hey!" I said loudly enough for him to hear me, "Thank you, Gazeille."

"No problem, Lucy." He replied, his lips forming something of a smile. I waved goodbye, and with one last look over at the noisy crowd of my comrades, I walked home, thinking about all the different ways this situation could possibly end. And, I decided, I didn't like any of them.


	2. Arguments, And Funny Faces

**Thank you, to everyone who reviewed! I was literally bouncing off the walls when I checked it and I already had 2 reviews! WooHoo! *Blushes* Anywho, I was actually worried that everyone was going to hate it! So, I decided to get to work on finishing this chapter right away :) I ended up staying up until 2 am. Okay so… on with the story **

*********

I had trouble falling asleep that night. I kept thinking about Lisanna and Natsu and everyone else in the guild. And when I finally fell asleep I was haunted with dreams, no nightmares of the guild kicking me out or shunning me for not being like Lisanna, or they would forget that I even existed. When I woke up the next morning, I felt terrible. I found out that I didn't only feel terrible, I _looked _terrible too. Staring into the bathroom mirror, I saw the proof of my lack of sleep. I had huge bags under my eyes, my hair was sticking up in all different directions due to the fact that I was rolling around, and the little make-up that I had on had smudged, only aiding me in looking like a raccoon.

I sighed, taking this as a sign that this wasn't going to be a good day. Crap, I thought, and today's the day I'm going on that mission with Gazeille. As I went through my morning routine, I thought about what was to come. What would happen when I walked into the Guild? Would they say hello? Would they still be focused on Lisanna? And what about Natsu? How would he take this? He should be happy. But, I'm sure this'll be a shock for him. I mean he is still human, and Lisanna was his first love. Even if he didn't know it. Would he remember what today was? I think he will, he's one of my best friends. But, there was this little voice in the back of my head saying _He won't remember! He'll forget you! Be _**_careful!_**

I paused as I was about to open the door, all my senses on hyper alert. I took a deep breath, and let it out as I opened the door. And, where there would usually be a stream of 'Hello's' and 'Good Mornings' there was only noise. It was worse than I had thought. They were having a party to celebrate the homecoming of one of the most beloved members of Fairy Tail. They even had a banner that read, **Welcome Home!** I almost cried out of frustration, and despair. Nobody had remembered what today was. Of course not, why would they remember something like that when _she_ was here? I was undeniably upset and hurt. I thought they were my friends.

I took a couple deep breaths, and slowly eased the door closed behind me. I decided that Erza would be my best bet for talking. So I looked around the Guild searching for her long, straight red hair, and caught sight of it by a table, off to the right in the back. I slowly walked through the crowd of people that I call my comrades, trying to stay out of sight. When I finally reached her I saw that she was alone. I frowned, wondering why she would be sitting here all by herself when one of her comrades had returned, seemingly, from the dead.

I sat down across from her, and in a quiet voice, asked "What's wrong?" She looked up at me, surprise lighting her features before she relaxed. She let out a long sigh. When she didn't answer right away, I decided to wait for explanation. After all she was one of my closest friends, and I would trust her even if the rest of the world didn't.

"Nothing really, I'm just concerned. I mean I want that to be Lisanna as much as anyone else, but she died. How can that really be her? She seems to have memories of all of us here, but I don't know. She could be the Lisanna from the other world, and somehow she got sent here with us and got the memories of _our _Lisanna. Or somehow the magic that Lisanna had, stayed with her body even after she died, and when everyone got sent to Edolas that magic was turned into lacrimya. When we got sent back and everyone returned to there original forms it's possible, I guess, that she came back to life. Though that sounds unlikely, there is one more option. She could be an imposter, she could be here to try to get information for someone, she could be trying to steal something, and she could even try to destroy the guild from the inside. There are tons of different ideas in my head. I just don't know what to do about them all." She spoke the words quickly and quietly, afraid, I guess, that someone might overhear.

I took my time considering the answer. I hadn't even thought of the fact the she might not be the real Lisanna. So when I did answer I'd thoroughly thought though my answer. I think it was pretty good advice.

"Erza, I think that what you're doing, even if it's for all of our comrades' safety, is a little overboard. For right now, all you need to do is listen to your heart. What do you want to do right now? You want to go talk to her right? Then you should get up, go over there and talk to her. The only way that you're going to find out, is if you get to know her, how she thinks and things like that. If she is an imposter, for now don't you think it would be better if she felt excepted by everyone? Anyway, the reason I came to talk to you was to tell you that I'm going on a mission." I paused, looking at the watch on my wrist. "I just wanted to let you know, so could you tell everyone for me? I don't really want to interrupt."

"Yes, of course I can, but are you really going by yourself?" She asked, concern dripping from her words.

"I'll be fine, I'm not going alone. I'm going wi-" Someone chose that moment to start yelling loudly, and I had to raise my voice to be heard, "I'm going with someone! Don't worry!"

"Then who are you going with?" Erza asked, shouting to be heard over the noise. Apparently, there was a disagreement with the partygoers.

"I'M GOING WITH GAZEILLE!" I shouted, as loudly as I could. Of course, whoever had been arguing had chosen that moment to come to an agreement, and I ended up shouting 'Gazeille' at the entire guild. My face reddened with embarrassment and I tried to make myself smaller by sliding down in my seat, as the whole guild turned in my direction.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A MISSION WITH GAZEILLE?" Erza, yelled loudly.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" I yelled right back at her. I think she got the message, because she seemed to calm down.

"I was just surprised. I didn't think you would feel comfortable being alone with him. Are you sure you want to go?" She asked, a bit doubtful of my choice.

"Ya, I need the money. The last mission I went on, Natsu ended up destroying half the town so we didn't get paid. And I figured that I should give you guys some time here, to sort everything out. Besides, I think actually getting money instead of pleading for more time from my landlord will be nice." I replied. Then looked at my watch again, and stood up quickly, running through the crowd of people that were still watching us closely. "Crap!" I yelled, "Move! I'm late! God, can you guys please MOVE!"

I effectively pushed everyone out of the way, only to run face to chest, into the very person that I'd been trying to avoid. I landed with a thud, on the ground.

"Ow." I said, in a surprised sort of voice. I looked up from the ground to see a surprised looking Natsu.

"Lucy? What are you doing? Running into me like that, did you even watch where you going? Where _are_ you going anyway?" He asked, unable to keep from asking questions. I just sat there stupidly for a couple of seconds, staring at him.

"Umm, I'm going on a mission. And I was just leaving to go meet up with Ga-" The door behind Natsu burst open and in walked Gazeille, looking somewhat... Angered.

"Lucy! There you are! What were you doing? I've been waiting for fifteen minutes! FIFTEEN MINUTES! What's taking you so long? And why are sitting on the floor?" He asked, still yelling. I grimaced, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Sorry, I was talking to Erza, and then when I was about leave when I literally _ran_ into Natsu, and then being the person he is, started asking questions. When I started to answer, _you _barged in yelling like a drunken fool!" I told him. To tell you the truth, I felt bad I mean I was pretty much yelling at him for being on time. I sighed, trying to calm my breathing, as I stood up and brushed off my clothes off, and looked up only to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I growled out, through clenched teeth. Everyone turned away, feigning conversations to the person closest to them. I sighed again, and started rubbing my temples, feeling the start of a headache coming on. I walked slowly and calmly to the nearest table, and sat down. I looked over at where Natsu and Gazeille stood only to see both of them just standing there. Standing there and staring at me with surprised looks on their faces. In fact, there faces were so similar, eyes wide open and jaw practically hitting the floor that I burst out laughing. I clutched my stomach as I doubled over in my seat, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Oh my god! Y-you two should have s-seen y-your f-f-fa-" I broke off into another laughing fit as I pictured it in my head, once I had calmed down I started again, "You should have _seen _your face, it was soooo funny." I giggled again thinking about it, as I wiped the tears from my eyes. When I looked at them again, they both seemed to be pouting, both looking in opposite directions. I burst out laughing again, they just looked _so_ similar. Not that I would tell them, they would probably start yelling at me.

"Thank you. Seriously, that was the most hilarious thing I've seen for a long time." I smiled, glancing around the room, when I saw someone looking _very_ concerned, "Well, we should be going. Have a good time at the party. Oh, and Natsu? There's someone looking for you."

"Hmm? Who would be looking for m-" He paused as he glanced around the room to locate her, "Oh! Okay, but just one more thing. Make sure you're careful. Who _knows_ what this guy will be like when you are out in the middle of nowhere!"

"I promise." I told him. "Now shoo! Lisanna is waiting for you"

The words tasted like poison in my mouth. I didn't want him to go over there, but I didn't have any right to stop him. Even if he did forget my birthday.


	3. Interruptions

I can be very stupid sometimes. I'm usually stupid for agreeing to go on missions with Natsu when my rents due in less then a week. Needless to say it never works out. Or there was the time when I bet Levi that Grey wouldn't take his clothes off for the whole day. That one was _really_ stupid, and I ended up giving her all of my rent money. Today though, I was stupid because I'd assumed that traveling with _Gazeille _would be a good idea. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. Oh Ya, I was thinking that it would be nice to get away from all of the Lisanna loving.

Like I said stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I wouldn't even have entertained the idea if I wasn't desperate for company. Okay, that sounded really bad, using someone like that. God! What was I thinking! Crap! I already asked_ and_ answered that question! Lucy, you have to calm down, take deep breaths and try to think clearly! In and out, that's it. Very good, now think about this rationally. So maybe you did use him, it was a good chance to get to know him better. Right, you should know more about your guild mates than just basic facts. What did I know about Gazeille? Hmm, I know that he captured me, he wants a cat, and he really _hates _Natsu.

Okay Lucy you should use this time to learn more about Gazeille than just those three little facts. At least that's what I was going to do before something; I mean _someone, _interrupted all my carefully laid plans. It happened when we were about half a day away from the town where the so called monster was. I was going to collect some fire wood, obviously for a fire, when I heard shouting from the camp. It was only as I got closer that I heard two distinct voices. One was Gazeille's and the other well; let's just say that I would recognize that voice _anywhere_.

"I DON'T SEE ANY REASON FOR YOU TO BE HERE!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL _YOU_ WHY I WANTED TO COME ALONG!"

"BECAUSE! LUCY WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO COME WITH HER! NOT YOU!"

"YA? WELL THAT'S JUST BECAUSE I WAS...I WAS JUST DISTRACTED AT THE TIME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Are you guys just about done now?"

They paused in there argument to turn to me with identical surprised looking faces. This time, I didn't find it so funny.

"So, do you mind telling me why your _here_?" I asked, grinding my teeth.

"Come on Luce, it can't be that hard to figure out. I can't leave you alone, definitely_ not _with this guy. Like I said, who knows what he is going to do to you when you're asleep at night! It creeps me out to even think about it!" He said, stumbling over his words.

"Right, right. But I don't see why you have to come along on the mission with us. It's just some lame monster who only eats farm animals. You won't have any fun, and I swear to God. If you even try to help us, I will kill you." I said threateningly.

"Ya right Luce, You could never kill me. You wouldn't even get close. Not with your little keys, or whatever. It would take a lot more than that to kill _me_." He told me confidently, a grin lighting up his face.

"Is that so?" I asked, in a fake calm voice.

"Well, duh Luce. No offence but you can't fight very well. You almost always get hurt, and when you do fight you just use those keys to protect yourself." He replied, almost philosophically.

"I 'Hummed' a reply to that, dropped the would that I still had in my hands, and walked off into the woods for some alone time, leaving a bewildered looking boy, and an extremely angry looking Gazeille behind. It didn't take long before I accepted that I had gotten myself completely lost. I kept thinking that I'd seen that bush before, or that that tree looked familiar.

I sighed as I realized that the only way I was going to get out of here would be to sit and wait, seeing as how I didn't have my keys with me. I could only hope that one of those buffoons at the campsite would come to find me before very long. As I sat there I thought about all the ways I could have handled the situation, and came to the conclusion that, when dealing with someone like _that, _the only ending to that fight would have been to get hopelessly lost out here. I smiled softly as I remembered his face. I was actually happy that he had come; it made feel that I was someone special to him. Someone who he worried about constantly when I wasn't around. It made me feel all tingly inside just thinking about it.

I sighed again, this time with content ness. I was really lucky, wasn't I? To have such great friends, it had to be a blessing from the Gods. Even if they didn't care about everyone, it was nice to know that maybe even I could have a nice peaceful life after all the Hell I had been through. That was what I was thinking when I got attacked.

It happened suddenly, and I was completely unprepared, not that I really had anything to fight with anyway. I was just getting ready for a relaxing night by the fire, so I had changed into a pair of tight fit jeans, a pair of brown leather boots, and a white, and very soft, sweater that had once been my moms. I'd put my keys and whip by the log that I had been planning to sitting on, that way if we were attacked while we rested I would have them near by. Well, that plan was screwed, now that I was stuck in the forest all alone, with _no_ weapons, and no one to call to for help.

The hit from the Thing, that's what I'm calling it until I have a better look at it, picked me right up from the ground and slammed me into the trunk of a nearby tree. My breath left me in a strangled sounding gasp as I fell to the ground, trying desperately to get some oxygen to lungs. As I breathed heavily in a heap on the ground, I looked up to see what the Thing was doing, and my breath caught in my throat at what was in front of me.

It was some kind of wolf, I guess. Albeit, a very large and slobbery, fang-y wolf. The moonlight that filtered through the tops of the trees made the wolf look almost as if it was glowing, and made the fur of its coat look blue. It growled at me menacingly, bearing it's fangs at me. Its fangs were long and sharp, with saliva dripping down them and as he growled at me, some of it flew out its mouth, melting the places it hit like acid.

I whimpered, as I tried to back up and get out of its reach. When my back hit the tree that I'd been thrown up against, I tried to stand up, but sank back to the ground when it's growling got louder with the movements I was making. My hands scrambled across the ground trying to find something to throw at the giant wolf in front of me. Finding nothing I tried again to stand up, this time succeeding. When I was standing, my head was only the Thing's shoulder; I looked up at him, terror shown clearly on my face.

It stuck its head down so it was looking into my eyes, its saliva dripping onto my boots and burning my feet. It sniffed me, moving its head down to my stomach and pressing his nose against my shirt. It's snot apparently having the same effect as its saliva, because its nose burned right through my sweater. To say that angered me would be putting it lightly, this used to be my mothers! Which lead to me yelling "Hey!" at it, making the Thing jerk it's head up, hitting my chin, and then to side, It's head hitting the top of mine and knocking me over.

As I lay on the ground, groggily trying to clear my mind, I heard the thing growl, low and menacing. When my vision cleared, I knew that I was done for. The Thing looked absolutely livid. Its lips were pulling away from its mouth, revealing its teeth to me once again, but the thing that told me with out a doubt, absolutely none, was his eyes. There was something about how his eyes looked now, something crazed.

I took a deep breath and screamed with all I could; startling the wolf and making him flinch before he growled again and leaped toward me. I only had time to take a deep breath and yell out one thing before I blacked out.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Ooooo :O

Cliff hanger! Don't hate me! I'll try to update as soon as possible :P

-Myst


	4. Through New Eyes

**Hey everybody! Myst here bringing you another chapter of my first story! *crowd cheers* Ahem, anywho, thank you to everyone who reviewd! You guys are so great! This chapter was inspired by someone, I don't remember who (Sorry!), who said that they thought it would be nice if I tried a different P.O.V. So I hope that everyone enjoys chapter 4! :P**

**-Myst**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

To say Natsu was worried, would be an understatement. He never really liked Gazeille, and to have him alone with her, _her _of all people, was an almost unbearable thought. Even though he wasn't completely sure why, he put it off to the fact that he had hurt Lucy before. He couldn't trust him, not one moment. If he hurt Lucy again Natsu was pretty sure that he would kill him.

When he'd followed them on there mission, he wasn't sure exactly what would happen. He just wasn't comfortable without Lucy there, even if Lisanna _had _just returned. Besides, he didn't like to feel very crowded, and the way that Lisanna clung to him was starting to annoy him. Even though he was _extremely _glad to see that she was alive and safe, it just wouldn't feel the same unless Lucy was there, whining about how he had destroyed a mountain or a town, and that didn't get paid because of it. How she would sit there with her shoulders slumped slightly, while Mira tried to coax her into getting a drink that would make her feel better, and tell anyone who would listen about what Natsu had done and how she would probably get kicked out of her apartment.

He smiled just thinking about it. Those were the good and peaceful times, the times where he could finally relax, of course Grey would always come in, in his boxers and then they would fight until someone, usually Erza, stopped them. He sighed, hoping that he would be able to catch up to them soon. He just couldn't function properly without her around.

When Natsu finally caught up to them, he didn't see Lucy anywhere, only Gazeille sitting near a small fire grumbling to himself about something that Natsu didn't hear or care about at the moment. The only thing on his mind was, _where's Lucy? Why isn't she here? Did Gazeille do something to her? Was I too late?_

Angry at Gazeille for the small chance that he had done something to Lucy, Natsu charged onto the scene, so fast that Gazeille didn't even notice, and grabbed onto his clothes pulling him out of his sitting position and standing him up so that he and Natsu were eye to eye.

"WHERE. IS. LUCY?" Natsu all but yelled at the man. Meanwhile Gazeille just scowled at Natsu, wondering why he was here, before tore Natsu's hands away from his shirt, and decided to ask him what he was doing here when he should be t the guild.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He yelled right back at Natsu, seeing no reason to be polite to someone who just barged right in on there campsite.

"BECAUSE I CAN BE! THAT'S ALL _YOU _NEED TO KNOW! NOW, WHERE IS LUCY?" Natsu told him, not wanting to tell the complete truth just in case he had been wrong and Lucy wasn't injured, or dying somewhere in a ditch.

"THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH" Gazeille shouted right back. "I DON'T SEE ANY REASON FOR YOU TO BE HERE!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL _YOU _WHY I WANTED TO COME ALONG!"

"BECAUSE! LUCY WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO COME ALONG! NOT YOU!"

"YA? WELL THAT'S JUST BECAUSE I WAS... I WAS JUST DISTRACTED AT THE TIME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Are you guys just about done now?" Lucy asked, trying to sound casual. Natsu who hadn't even noticed Lucy standing there was at once flooded with relief, and surprise. The latter showing up on his face loud and clear.

"So," She continued, "do you mind telling me why your _here_?"

Natsu noticed how Lucy was grinding her teeth together and wondered for a second why she was doing that, before he dismissed the thought. More interested in answering her question and not looking like a _complete _idiot.

"Come on Luce," He started, trying to calm her with the nickname, "it can't be that hard to figure out. I can't leave you alone, definitely _not _with this guy. Like I said, who knows what he is going to do to you when you're asleep at night! It creeps me out to even think about it!"

Try as he might, Natsu couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the situation. He thought that he was going to be the hero, the on to rescue Lucy from the clutches of the evil Gazeille. Unfortunately for him, that isn't what happened this time, and it made him stumble slightly when he was talking, unsure if she really bought into what he was saying or not.

"Right, right. But I don't see why you have to come along on the mission with us. It's just some lame monster who only eats farm animals. You won't have any fun, and I swear to God, if you even try to help us, I will kill you." She told him with a glare.

Natsu, who had been nervous enough as it is, just couldn't take that glare and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Ya right Luce, you could never kill me. You wouldn't even get close. Not with your little keys, or whatever. It would take a lot more than that to kill _me_."

He'd tried to sound confident, even letting lose a grin, one that he'd been trying to hold back since he had seen that she was safe. However, when she responded he was confused by her tone of voice and blurted out the first thing that came to mind again.

"Is that so?"

"Well, duh Luce. No offence but you can't fight very well. You almost always get hurt, and when you do fight you just use those keys to protect yourself."

The pink haired boy had tried to sound like he knew what he was talking about. So, when Lucy 'hmmed' at him, dropped the fire wood that she still had in her hands and walked off into the forest without saying anything, he couldn't figure out why. As he thought it over he realized for the first time exactly what he had said, and groaned as he realized how much that probably hurt her. After all she was very protective of her keys.

He was going to go after her, but decided against when he thought about her reaction to him explaining that the reason he had said that was because he hadn't really been thinking about it, and was confused before the conversation even started. With a small frown on his face, he sat down on a log that was close to the fire and stared at the fire as the flames licked and consumed the wood.

Before he knew it his stomach was growling loudly, grimacing at the discomfort of an empty stomach, and reached out to grab the fire when Gazeille smacked his hand away.

"No way in hell am I going to let you put out the fire just because you feel hungry." He grunted handing him what looked like marshmallows.

"Gee, thanks." Natsu replied sarcastically, before grabbing the marshmallows away and holding them out so that they caught on fire. It didn't tae long for the whole bag to be consumed by the fire-eating-pink-haired boy. He belched contentedly, as he rubbed his slightly round stomach with a small smile.

Another growl erupted from somewhere. Natsu frowned down at his stomach silently asking why it was still grumbling when it had just been fed. He looked up to see Gazeille looking around confused. There was a movement in the bushes, and slowly there emerged a slightly larger than normal wolf. It's saliva dripping onto the ground, burning small holes into the ground as if it was acid.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked, startled into a standing position. He looked over to Gazeille who, also standing up now, shook his head and motioned for Natsu to shut up. Deciding that maybe now wasn't the right time to be arguing with him, Natsu took the advice and remained quiet. After a minute of standing there, another wolf showed up. Slightly larger, with yellow eyes, and a snarl on its lips it would look very intimidating_, if _the people the wolves were looking at weren't mages with dragon slayer magic.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a scream erupted from the forest. A scream that chilled Natsu to the bone. He recognized that voice, he thought to himself. That's Lucy! He froze in his spot before his body erupted into flame, the wolves whining and backing away at the sudden change in power. Before he even realized what he was doing he had already beaten up one of the wolves, while Gazeille, who looked obviously pissed, took down the other one.

"You stay here incase there's anymore. I'm going to find Lucy." Was what Natsu told Gazeille, with a calm, and _very _out of normal tone of voice.

Usually Gazeille would have argued that he didn't want to stay here and miss out on some of the action, but the look on Natsu's face and the way he said, left no room for negotiation. Gazeille replied with a small nod of his had, before turning around to watch over the camp, not wanting to watch as he left.

Natsu ran through the forest as fast as he could, leaving smoking and burning footprints on the ground. He didn't know exactly where she was, only following the in the direction he thought he had heard the scream come from.

As Natsu kept moving, he thought that he could detect movement from somewhere to the right. Deciding that that was his best bet, he turned in the direction of the noise and just got to the clearing as he saw a much larger and more dangerous looking wolf. Its lips pulled back in a snarl, and leapt at Lucy. He saw her look at it frightened, before taking a deep breath in a final attempt to call for help.

"NATSU!"

Natsu's body was moving before his brain even registered what was going on. He punched the wolf, making it fly back the way it had come, and looked down at Lucy to see that she had passed out. As he surveyed the damage that had been done to her, the wolf had gotten back to its feet. It growled at Natsu menacingly.

The dragon slayer looked up at the thing with hate filled eyes, and with a yell lunged at the wolf, going for the kill.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO _MY_ LUCY!"

* * *

**Ah! I did it again! Sorry! **

**Sooooo... another cliffhanger O.O All I have to say is "Please, don't hate me!"**

***Coughs into hand* Anyway I'll update as soon as I can! It might be awhile though, I have a stupid essay to write. But as always I will try to get the chapter up as soon as possible ;)**

**-Myst**


	5. Crossing The Line

**Hey everyone! Sorry sorry sorry! I've taken alot of time to update! I had a serious case of writers block. Not to mention a Civics Essay! Acutally I learned that some people actually think there are polar bears in the streets of Canada! Plus they think it snows all year round! Stereo types can be totally off the mark. **

**Anywho, I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting forever for this to come out! Oh, BTW I _LOVED_ all of your reviews! They make me happy! :D**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

3rd person: 2 weeks later

Natsu tapped his fingers nervously on the counter of the bar. He was currently waiting, impatiently, for Lucy to arrive at the guild. Ever since the attack on the mission, he had been much more protective than usual. As if that wasn't enough Lisanna had taken to Lucy as well as water to oil. She would glare at Lucy whenever Natsu was with her, and when Natsu wasn't by her side Lisanna made sure that he was with her.

It bothered Lucy in more ways than one. On the one side, she was upset because of the fact that she didn't get to talk to her, and when she did it was short-lived and not kind. On the other hand Lucy was upset, jealous though she wouldn't admit it to herself, that when Natsu _was_ with Lisanna he seemed happier than she had ever really seen him. She hardly got any sleep because it was so confusing to her. She wanted more than anything for Natsu to leave when he was with her, but when he was with Lisanna she would give anything to have him by her side.

As all this was going on Lucy's body slowly healed. She was happy that the saliva coming from the wolf's mouth hadn't permanently scarred her skin. As she healed, she had more time to work on her book. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she had actually finished a chapter and a half. Of course that feeling began to float away as Natsu started to crowd around her to make sure that she was fine and to see if she needed anything.

So as Natsu waited at the guild, it was a very apprehensive Lucy that walked slowly to meet up with him.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I sighed quietly to myself as I opened the door to the guild, awaiting the barrage of questions from Natsu.

"Lucy! There you are! What took you so long?" Yep, there it was, right on time. I smiled and apologized.

Walking over to a vacant table, I waited patiently for Natsu to come and take his customary seat beside me. After a couple of seconds I turned around to see where he was, and wasn't surprised to see him with Lisanna. I groaned, and turned around already wanting to leave. What was up with her? She definitely shouldn't be intimidated by me, not with there history. I rubbed my hands across my face in frustration.

When I went on that mission it was supposed to have calmed down around here by the time I got back, or at least gone back to the way it was before. But it seemed that I'd been unrealistic, it wasn't any better. If anything, it was worse. I know that it shouldn't bother me, but what would you do if someone you like was talking to his 'ex'. I sighed, again. Seems that's all I do lately. _Wait! Did I just think what I thought I did! Do I like Natsu? I suppose that could be it. Oh great, I've fallen for the most dense guys in the world. Good goin' Luce, smartest thing you've ever done. _

As I thought on it the idea of liking Natsu started to grow on me. He was sweet when he wanted to be, sometimes it was even unintentional. And I guess that would be the reason I got upset over him being with Lisanna. Great, this was going to be troublesome. How would I ever get over the fact that I knew? Would I be able to go on like normal? I sighed again, and thought _Is sighing all I'm good for now a days? _

I decided that now wasn't the time to be thinking these kinds of thoughts. There were more productive things, like getting a drink from Mira. I forced myself up out of my seat, and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Lucy. What can I get you?" She asked me politely, with a warm smile. I found myself smiling back, that's why I loved Mira. She always made me feel better, even when I was miserable.

"Something to make me feel better, I still don't feel 100% yet." I replied, with a slight grimace.

"Of course." She turned around filling up a glass and handing it to me. I nodded my head in thanks, and took a sip. Whatever this was tasted great, and this time my sigh was a content one. I felt my eyes close, and I leaned my back against the counter. For once the noise in the guild seemed far away. I stated to doze off before I heard yelling.

I opened my eyes slightly, already speculating on what was happening.

"GREY! WHAT THE HECK IS WR0NG WITH YOU!"

"NOTHING! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

**"YOU SAYIN' THERE'S SOMETHIN' WRONG WITH ME!"**

**"YES!"**

**"NO, THERE ISN'T!"**

**"YA, THERE IS!"**

**"NU-UH!"**

**"UH-HUH!"**

**"YES!" **

**"NO!"**

_**"SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING TO MUCH NOISE!" **_

They both froze at the sound of my voice. In fact so did everyone else. I was breathing heavily, and my face was red from anger. Couldn't they get along for 5 minutes? Jeez, I was trying to rest. Although I guess I should know by now that the guild wasn't necessarily the quietest place.

"Never mind. I'm going home." I told, well whoever was still listening to me.

I stomped over to the door, roughly pushing the door open and walking home. I prayed the entire time I walked home that it wouldn't be so bad the entire week.

* * *

The Next Day

Waking up in the morning should be good and peaceful. Well if you knew _anything_ about Natsu, you would know that mornings could go much smoother.

I was taking my shower, loving the warm water on my sore body. Suffice to say that as soon as I heard movement in my apartment I turned off the water, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself.

I peeked out the door, hearing voices coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, why do you think Lucy has this?" That was Natsu, big surprise.

"Aye, I was wondering too." Ah, that was Happy. I sighed, calming down. At least no one else was here.

"Why does it matter? Take a look at this. Seems like its some kind of story." Damn, Grey was here too.

I froze as I actually processed what had been said. My face flushed red, hands clenched into fists, and I yelled "GRAY!"

I heard the movement in my apartment stop. I stomped out of the bathroom, a fierce glare fixed on my face.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO LOOK AT THAT!"

"Hmm? What's the big deal?"

"GET OUT!-" I paused, and heard Natsu and Happy giggling. "YOU TO NATSU! HAPPY!"

The giggling stopped, and an upset looking Natsu and Happy came into the room.

"Awwwwww, come on Luce! We didn't do anything that bad!" He whined.

"I don't care! GET OUT!" Glare still in place, I walked over and opened the door.

He groaned and walked out the door, Happy and Grey following close behind.

As soon as I closed the door, I realized I was still in my towel. I huffed, stalked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I froze, as I saw what a mess it was. My anger level rose at least 50 points.

"GREY! NATSU! HAPPY! **YOU ARE SO DEAD!**"

* * *

**So that was chapter 5!**

**Review and tell what you think! (even if you think it's terrible T.T)**

**-Myst**


	6. My Decisions

**Heeeey! I'm back! Big surprise, huh? I don't want to fill this up with excuses as to why it took me so long sooooo without further ado chapter 6!**

The next week or so was quiet, Natsu, Grey, and Happy were still sulking because, not only had I yelled at them, after that I had punished them. Happy couldn't have any fish, Natsu had to take train rides whenever he wanted to go somewhere, and Grey had to go on a date with Juvia.

Ah, life is sweet. I was currently sitting at the guild, talking animatedly to Mira about the guy that had tried, and failed, to ask me out. I was just finishing the story when Lisanna came over. I sighed, still frustrated with the fake air of happiness she had on around me. Apparently no one else noticed it though, considering that after she had left with her drink Mira congratulated me on 'Becoming so close in such a short time!'

I rolled my eyes as I got up to leave. I finally had time to visit my landlord today, and I wasn't going to dawdle in case something unexpected came up. I walked quickly towards his house, not daring to slow down.

I slipped the cheque into his mailbox and walked, grinning happily, back to the guild. I was still upset that no one had remembered my birthday, I'd let it go for now, but they were going to think about it sometime or another. The malicious part of me couldn't wait until they figured it out, while the 'normal' Lucy was almost hoping that they were planning a surprise party.

Still pondering what I should about the whole situation, I decided that I should take the back entrance. I didn't like talking to many people right now. I turned the corner and froze. Not just my body, my mind did too. I couldn't process what was going on in front me. It just couldn't be real; I had to be dreaming this wasn't possible. No, no, no. NO!

I turned and ran home, tears streaming down my face. I slammed the door behind me as I went inside, nearly taking it off of its hinges.

"NO!" I screamed at my empty apartment.

I slid down to the floor and cried, cried and cried. It seemed like I would never stop, the pain was just too terrible. When I eventually made it to my room, I fell onto my bed not caring that I was still wearing my clothes or that my makeup was running down my face and staining my sheets. All I wanted at that point was for the pain to stop. I eventually managed to fall asleep, but replays of Natsu and her together kept haunting my dreams. When I woke up I was shaking.

I ran quickly to the bathroom, afraid I might throw up. When I got there and saw my appearance, makeup running down my face and my hair matted from my tears, I ran a warm bath.

As I sat waiting for the tub to fill I came to a decision, the first of many it seemed to me. I would leave the guild; they didn't need me right now. Though I loved my comrades, I couldn't stay where I wasn't needed.

Fairy Tale used to be my dream, and when that dream became a reality I was the happiest person in the world. Except my reality had become twisted, and a twisted reality isn't the kind of place someone should live in.

THE END….. Or is it?

…**.. Hmmmm, well I didn't expect that to happen. Probably one of the reasons it took me so long to write this was that my stories kind of have a mind of their own, so when I'm not in the right mood the story pretty much turns out awful. Well this was just part of a bigger story that I wanted to write, though I admit I though that this one would be longer then this but, whatever. Sorry it took me so long with this but life happens sooooo…. Ya, anywho I'll probably upload the second part of the story soon. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-Myst**


End file.
